Genetics of specific reading disability: Families of children with severe reading disability are examined with a special battery of tests designed to expose disabled readers who have compensated, as well as with tests of various cognitive functions and visual evoked response tests. Social impact of genetic screening: Attitudes of physicians and of screenees to mass testing for Tay-Sachs disease are being studied.